Robin Role
by Quinis
Summary: Artemis overhears Robin talking to someone. Someone who doesn't want him contacting Batman. Someone related to Ra's Al Ghul. Putting it all together, she thinks she's found the mole.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **This one is going to be a two-shot (two chapters and no more, I hope). The prompt is at the end.

* * *

**Robin Role – Part 1**

**Robin the Mole?**

* * *

Artemis found out completely by accident. She had been training late into the night and decided to get a drink before heading to bed.

Except Robin, his face illuminated by his holographic computer glove, was in the kitchen and talking to someone.

At first, she was stunned by the capabilities of his holographic computer and that it had video conferencing. Then she was shocked by what Robin was saying.

"You're in Happy Harbour? Why?" He was whispering but there was a frantic edge to his voice. "You know the team's here."

"Of course I know that," the voice on the other end didn't bother with quiet, his voice coming through loud and clear. "And I don't care about that childish team of yours. I demand a meeting. Lunch time. You can pick the place."

"What if Batman finds out?"

"-tt- You underestimate me. I'll pick the place if you won't. Um... what is a 'Burger'?"

Robin gave an amused snicker.

"I'll show you tomorrow. But, we'll go to this place I know. Kid Flash swears they have the best burgers in Happy Harbour."

"I guess I will trust West's assessment when it comes to food, considering how much he eats," the voice was dripping with disdain and Artemis' heart stopped.

This person knew who Kid Flash was! He had forced a meeting with Robin! A meeting Batman wasn't supposed to know about.

It didn't paint a good picture. Artemis didn't want to believe the rumours of a mole in the team but, this warranted investigation.

* * *

While the rest of the team didn't believe her, they were inclined to give her the benefit of doubt. Her tone was not accusing when she told them about Robin's secret meeting and, while excluding Kid Flash, Robin's best friend, hadn't earned her any points, not outright accusing Robin and asking them to help her get to the bottom of it had.

She had made a very good case for keeping Kid Flash out of it too; he would go straight to Robin and, if the improbable and horrible was true, then that would put them in unknown danger.

M'gann bought sunglasses for the occasion and shifted her clothes into a trench-coat. It was the 'designated outfit for following someone' as shown on her shows.

Kaldur reminded them that they were following Robin. Batman's protege. If they were going to do this, they were going to have to prepare and have Superboy's assistance.

That's why, at the time of the meeting, they were sitting as far away as they could get, where only Superboy's super-hearing could pick up what Robin and his mystery person were saying.

Artemis' jaw dropped when she spotted the tan skinned, dark beady-eyed, ten year old in white dress shirt and fancy black slacks. He looked out of place in the colourful shirts and shorts of Happy Harbour.

"That's Ra's al Ghul's grandson!" Artemis hissed to the team.

"Who?" M'gann questioned.

"Ra's is one of Batman's opponents," Kaldur commented, "he leads the League of Assassins."

"He's the one whose assassins we end up fighting half the time," Artemis added. "The other half of the time, they're assassins which have been kicked out or left the League."

"Why is Robin meeting with him?" Superboy questioned with a sad frown.

"Quick! What are they saying?"

"The assassin kid is saying that 'Father' is insensitive and that he doesn't trust him. He says that he thinks he and Robin make the best partners and would Robin consider coming back to his side and forgetting about the team."

M'gann let out a whimper. She didn't want to lose Robin to this assassin kid and she certainly didn't want Robin working with said assassin kid.

"Robin's saying that he would return to Damian's, the assassin kid's, side except he believes that Damian needs to spend time with his father. And Robin's telling him about us. How I managed to fight without getting angry the other day, how M'gann's working on lifting more and more things with her telekinesis, how Artemis - you have a Kid Flash insignia pillow?"

"No I don't!" Artemis responded quickly. Too quickly. She cursed Robin because _he had promised to keep it a secret!_

"Robin is telling an outside information about our abilities and how we fight," Kaldur concluded, "now, what do we do about it?"

Superboy's face was stormy while M'gann's was depressed. Artemis wasn't happy and her lips were pressed into a thin line which suggested she didn't like this at all.

"You're our leader," Artemis finally said, "you decide."

Kaldur thought about it for a moment. None of them wanted to believe there was a mole on their team, least of all that it was Robin. It if was Robin, then they were all in trouble.

* * *

"Maybe, maybe Robin's not the mole," M'gann said on their way back. "Maybe, Damian's like his long lost brother or something?"

"He's Ra's al Ghul's grandson, so probably not," Artemis responded with patiently.

"Maybe Robin's being blackmailed! Maybe they know his identity!"

"I would like to think that it would take more than the threat of revealing his identity for Robin to betray us," Kaldur said.

"Maybe they're threatening Batman," Superboy mused in a low voice.

"That's it! Robin would betray us if it meant saving Batman!"

"Batman? Saving? Unlikely," Artemis snorted.

They entered the cave, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Superboy was frowning and trying to decide between beating out his frustration in the gym or watching 'no signal' until he feels better. M'gann immediately flew over to the kitchen and started baking while Kaldur pondered with Artemis hovering over him.

Robin's arrival was announced by the computer. He appeared with a cartwheel and his signature laugh.

The group froze and Artemis shivered. She wondered how he could do this; lie right to their faces while giving away their information to an enemy.

At that moment, everything she was feeling burst. The anger and hurt at being betrayed. She thought she had found a place and that the team was close and yet, the member who was friendly with everyone, the first young partner, the one who people everywhere looked up to, was someone who would give up their comrades and friends to assassins.

_ Why?_

She leapt forward, training taking over as she readied an arrow. Behind her, a bowl dropped to the ground, slipping from M'gann's hands as she reluctantly readied herself.

Superboy surged forward, upset but also trying to not harm.

Kaldur pulled out his water-bearers and hoped that they could end this swiftly and get answers.

"What?" Robin questioned in surprise, jumping and flipping over Superboy. "What's wrong, guys?" He cartwheeled out of the way of one of Artemis' foam arrows and onto the back of the couch. He made his way back along the spine as Superboy's fist and Kaldur's water-bearers came crashing down. "Guys?" his voice held hesitation as he looked at them and noticed the anger and determination.

M'gann appeared behind him, and he had known she was there, he had known and yet been unable to dodge her. She grabbed him and tossed him to Superboy, who held him tight.

The hairs on Robin's neck stood up as Artemis drew her bow right in his face.

"There's an arrow in my face," and he couldn't keep the edge of hysterical panic out of his voice, "why is there an arrow in my face?"

"Talk!" Artemis ordered. "Where were you?"

Robin relaxed a little, theorising that they were angry about something that had happened while he was out. Maybe one of Kid Flash's pranks went wrong.

"Oh. I was getting lunch."

"Where and with who?"

"Okay. Kind of an odd question there."

"Answer!"

Kaldur put a hand on Artemis shoulder.

"Be calm and let give him a chance," he said to her. Artemis frowned but relented. "Robin, it is important that you answer these questions truthfully."

"Okay? I was getting a burger. Remember the place Kid Flash was talking about? I went there. Alone." Immediately he realised he had said something wrong.

M'gann gave him a sad and apologetic look. Superboy's grip tightened until it was sending needles of pain up Robin's arms. Artemis growled and Kaldur sighed in a disappointed manner.

Maybe he should have said he went with Kid Flash and asked Wally to back him up?

* * *

**Prompt: Robin the Mole?**

_So the whole team is pretty wired about the "Who's the mole?" situation. No one wants to believe there is one, but everyone is suspicious anyway. _

_ One night, Artemis happens to catch sight of Robin hanging out and looking pretty friendly with one Damian al Ghul, who she happens to know is the little prince of The League of Assassins and the grandson of the Demon Head himself. Cue her freaking out, thinking Robin is the mole. _

_ Damian however has already left his mother and grandfather, choosing to live with his father Bruce. Typical Bruce hasn't really told anyone of Damian's situation (outside of a few nosy JL members, aka Superman, and the YJ isn't exactly on chatty terms with him). _

_ Artemis starts drawing up all kinds of wild conclusions, and drags the rest of the team (sans Wally) into it. Craziness speculations ensues._

_ -Wally won't be told, because he's Robin's best friend and if they told him of their suspicions he'd probably run straight to Robin and tell him. Too bad Wally knows all about who Damian really is._  
_ -Damian can be either older or canon age (10-12?)._  
_ -Artemis doesn't have to be the one to start the suspicions. It could be a 4x1 type of series, one for each member (besides Wally and Robin). _

_ TL:DR - Robin is seen with Damian, who is only known as Ra's al Ghul's grandson (not Bruce's son). Cue everyone thinking Robin is the mol_e.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Someone said that Kaldur is OOC. Let me explain my thinking behind his actions. Basically, he's trying to keep the team from jumping to conclusions while also having to entertain the idea that Artemis might be right (because as leader, he should consider every possibility, no matter how farfetched it may be). He joins in the attack in the hopes of ending it quickly (and is annoyed that it happened so fast that he couldn't stop it) and questions Robin in the hopes that Robin will understand how serious this is and give them the truth – he did not expect Artemis to attack nor did he expect Robin to lie to them (a mistake; even leaders make them).

He trying to get this worked out, using communication as a tool, except the others are passionate, aggressive and secretive and it's a bad mix in this situation.

Also, this is the final chapter, ending our story about Robin and the mysterious kid.

* * *

**Robin Role – Part 2**

**Robin the Brother?**

* * *

"Unhand him!" A voice bellowed from everywhere and nowhere. The team shivered as the voice was similar to that of Batman's; a deep and sharp bark of an order.

"No!" Artemis told the voice, moving her aim to the roof.

"-tt-" The sound of a click rang out as a figure in a grey hooded cloak dropped down. He kicked the bow out of her hands and used Robin as a human foothold, Robin put out his knee to give him somewhere to launch from, to flip over Superboy and stab a knife into Superboy's upper arm. It bounced off but it was enough for Superboy to loosen his hold enough for Robin to yank out of it.

The figure, Damian, they guessed, didn't stop. He dashed towards M'gann and grabbed her in a hold with the knife stabbing down towards her.

"DAMIAN, DON'T!" Robin bellowed. "Don't harm her!"

"-tt- They were harming you," Damian responded.

"Don't harm her. Don't harm any of them," Robin repeated firmly. He continued to stare at Damian until he released M'gann. "Thank you. Now, let's talk." He turned to the team, focused on Artemis and Kaldur. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Artemis repeated, her voice high and frustrated. She jabbed a finger at Damain. "Why are you hanging around with the _Grandson _of_ Ra's Al Ghul_?"

Damian's eyes narrowed.

"Watch where you point that finger, Crock, or you might just lose it."

"Are you in the guise of a child?" M'gann questioned, examining Damian curiously. "You don't act like one." She had seen children on her shows and met some children outside as Megan. They did not act like this one.

"I consider that a compliment," Damian said, chin raised high. "I am not some lowly child."

"He's ten," Robin interrupted before M'gann got the wrong idea. Damian was not some adult morphed into a child but a child who spoke like an adult. "And he has his quirks."

Damian frowned and crossed his arms, while M'gann resisted the urge to pinch his puffy, chipmunk-like cheeks.

"Why is he with you?" Kaldur asked.

"A very good question, considering he was supposed to go right home," Robin said with a pointed look at Damian.

"If I had, then I wouldn't have been able to save you. From your _friends_." The way he hissed that last word suggested he thought they were anything but. He glared at Superboy. "The clone didn't even notice that he was causing significant stress injury to your arms."

Guilt flooded Superboy, made stronger when he looked at the imprints of hands on Robin's arms. He hadn't meant to hurt Robin, but he had.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem," Robin said, "although I would like to know why you attacked me."

"Because you're the mole," Artemis said, telling him everything they had seen and heard.

"Sloppy work," Damian said to Robin. "Father would have noticed them."

"You didn't notice them either," Robin countered.

At that moment, the computer announced Kid Flash's arrival.

"Hey guys! What's- _ohmygosh_, what is _he _doing here?" Kid Flash rambled, jumping back away from Damian as soon as he spotted the kid.

"West," Damian hissed, his face scrunching up and baring his teeth as he glared up at Kid Flash.

"Don't fight," Robin stated in a bored tone. He had seen this happen a number of times.

"Kid Flash, you know this child?" Kaldur asked.

Kid Flash nodded vigorously.

"I can't tell you because I've been sworn to secrecy." Artemis glared at him. "No, really. If I tell you, you'll probably never see me again. They'll never find my body."

"You're being overdramatic."

"No, I'm not."

"He is. A little bit," Robin said, smirking at Kid Flash.

"That's what you think," Kid Flash countered.

Everyone froze as the computer announced the arrival of Batman.

"You called him?" Damian glared at Robin, a betrayed frown on his face. He knew about the silent alarm on Robin's belt.

Robin grabbed Damian's arm before he could escape.

"You're here, get traught," he told the slightly younger boy.

"Do not butcher the English language in front of me-"

"You found him," the Batman stated. His voice was both relieved and had a warning behind it, once which made Damian stand tall.

"You know him?" Kaldur asked as Artemis gaped.

"His mother wanted a child from me. And I was unaware of his existence until half a year ago when he turned up on my doorstep and I took him in."

"Oh," Artemis said as it clicked into place. She felt her face go red with embarrassment.

Damian was Batman's son; that's why Robin was hanging out with him. And Robin was probably just telling him stories about the team because Damian would already know about them.

"Yep," Kid Flash whispered to her, "the kid's a bat."

"And yet I do not get to join father's crusade," Damian grumbled.

Batman sighed.

"You are too young."

"Gr-Robin gets to! And I'm better trained!"

"Robin has seniority."

"Age means nothing! You should be looking at our skill."

"This is not the time OR place," Batman growled, looming over his son. "Now hold your tongue."

Damian seemed to shrink in on himself and the team felt shivers go down their spines.

"We will talk at home," Batman said.

"We messed up, didn't we?" Artemis sighed.

"Really? Not the least bit shocked that Batman, The _Batman_, has a son?"

"He has Robin," Superboy pointed out.

"Yeah, what's one more?" Artemis responded.

"I was referring more to the act which he would have had to undertake in order to make said son," Kid Flash said.

There was a quiet pause while the team processed the meaning of his words.

"Oh, ew!" Artemis hit him in the shoulder for, 'giving her that image'.

Kaldur sighed and decided to retire to his room early.

Superboy and M'gann had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's just Kid Flash being gross, don't worry about it!" Artemis insisted when they asked.

* * *

Batman didn't speak until they reached the Batcave.

Robin assured Damian that everything would be fine and that Batman was more upset that he ran off by himself than how he had exposed himself to the team.

"By the way, how did Artemis know who you were?" Robin asked.

"Her sister works with the League of Shadows as Cheshire. Artemis snuck in once to try and convince her to leave and I happened to confront them."

"Then what happened?" Robin asked, leaning forward in interest.

Damian's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I asked if she was leaving and if she was, that I would execute her according to the rules of the League of Shadows. She laughed and told me that she didn't care who my grandfather was, she does what she wants. And then she told me that she wasn't leaving the League that day and that she would inform me when that changed."

The admission of who Artemis' sister was, was not a surprise to Robin. Batman had already investigated her family, including how her mother was retired and looking for a life outside of villainy for her daughter.

"Huh. No wonder Artemis thought I was the mole." Damian had threatened her sister once, making him a threat in her eyes.

"Boys, go upstairs. And Damian, apologise to Alfred for missing dinner last night."

Robin pulled Damian up the stairs, changing out of his uniform on the way while Damian muttered about how he didn't care if he missed dinner and so shouldn't have to apologise to Pennyworth.

* * *

When Damian first arrived, Bruce promised Dick that he would still be Robin and that nothing would change. However, things did change. Dick was now expected to be responsible and set a good example for Damian 'like an older brother should,' as Alfred had said once.

Older brother. He hated the sound of it in the beginning, more so after Damian tried to take Robin from him, but he was getting used to it. He was Damian's big brother, even if Damian was almost taller than him.

"Come _on_, Damian!" he grunted, trying to pull Damian out of what he called 'the Better Cave', despite it being in the crawlspace above his room and not a cave at all.

"I'm not going," Damian barked back, "it is a waste of my time. Now unhand me Grayson!"

"No!" Dick responded, "Bruce said that in order to make up the misunderstanding you created with the team, you're going to train with us today!"

"I refuse to train with those beneath me."

"Black Canary is training us and it's good to learn from a lot of different masters," Dick said, grasping at straws. It was something Alfred suggested he say. "And if you join us in training, it means you can prove that you're stronger than us. Individually at least." As a united team, not running off anger, Damian would probably lose.

"…" Damian was silent while he thought about it. "Fine."

Dick breathed a sigh of relief and congratulated himself as he and Damian dropped down out of 'the Better cave'.

"Play nice, young masters," Alfred said in a deadpan as they bolted for the cave.

"-tt-"

"We will!" And the team would too, since they had to make up for attacking Robin over their incorrect assumptions.

* * *

**I wanted to include bit a bit with Superman, because I just can't help myself with the comparisons between Superboy and Damian. So, here's a bit of extra fic, featuring some lines from the Young Justice, season 1 episode 'Schooled': **

* * *

Superman cornered Batman as he entered the Watchtower.

"Since when do you have a son?" he asked, having heard the news from the Flash, who heard it from Black Canary, who had been grumbling about the last training session she had with the kids. She had just managed to get Superboy to calm down when Batman foisted his son, complete with a frustrated and stubborn superiority complex, onto her.

"I've had Robin for four years," Batman responded.

"You know what I mean."

"Since his mother told him about me and he decided to turn up on my doorstep," Batman responded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Batman gave him his most disappointed glare.

"I told you once to trust me on this, when I told you that Superboy needs his father."

_Look, I know he troubles you, but he's here._

_You have to get over the how and why._

"So?"

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Did it never occur to you that I was speaking from experience? It wouldn't be difficult to discover that my civilian identity took in a boy said to be connected by blood. I'm not hiding it."

"They're completely different circumstances!"

"Are they? My son was raised as an assassin, to eventually take my place, possibly even killing me in the process all while I was ignorant of his existence." Batman didn't need superhearing to hear the surprised breath Superman sucked in.

"He what?"

"_'I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not,'_" Batman said, echoing the words Superman had once said to him about Superboy. "But. I will not blame a child for things they could not control. He's here now and I'm dealing with it.

"And, maybe Clark, I didn't tell you because I had a feeling you would react negatively, like how you reacted to Superboy and he doesn't need that in his life."

Batman stalked off, presumably to do some damage control and try to contain the knowledge that he had a son before he was swarmed with personal questions.

Superman was left to his thoughts.


End file.
